Expand.
Solution: Let's rewrite with double distribution: $\phantom{=}(5n-5)(2+2n)$ $=5n(2+2n) -5(2+2n)$ Now we can multiply : $=10n+10n^2-10-10n$ Simplify: $10n^2-10$